This invention relates generally to electronic devices such as timepieces, and in particular, to a wearable electronic device such as for example and not limitation, a wristwatch, that can utilize a single configuration of a module and subassembly with at least two different display assemblies. Specifically, the present invention is directed to the customization or changeability of the controller used in connection therewith.
Wristwatches having a single module that can accommodate more than one display are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,240 describes a timepiece having a central cartridge casing into which can be individually deposited two fully assembled time indicator cartridges, each of which contain a particular clock face design. Because the functionality and arrangement of the display indicators are identical in each of the two cartridges, interchangeability is somewhat easy and routine.
Another known example of a movement subassembly having common elements for adoption to both a two hand timepiece or a three hand timepiece is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,711, and a third known example of a module adapted for receiving interchangeable casings is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,863.
However, in distinction to the invention that will be hereinafter disclosed, these prior art examples all require a module and subassembly that is essentially “dumb,” i.e. neither the module nor the subassembly know what (nor can it be modified to operatively control) differing displays or casings that have been inserted therein. That is, it is believed that the prior art merely allows only for the interchangeability or modification of casings as long as each one operates under a uniform and identical circuit. In that none of the cited documents utilize a microcontroller that is customizable or changeable to control the display indicators, each of the foregoing examples are in effect limited in their versatility.
The present invention furthers the state of the art by providing a customization or changeability of the controller to accommodate differing display assemblies. It is believed that the functionality and methodologies to provide the foregoing advantages and achieve the aforementioned objectives, as well as those set forth below, are provided by the present invention.